Chuck
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Yaoi. Boyslove. Jeon Wonwoo hanya terlalu kesal karena terus menerus diabaikan Kim Mingyu.


**CHUCK**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu-yah, aku kemarin membeli sweater baru. Bagaimana menurutmu ? Cocok denganku atau tidak ? Apa aku terlihat gendut ?"

Kim Mingyu menoleh sebentar ke arah kekasihnya. Jeon Wonwoo sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memakai sweater berwarna merah marun yang sangat imut. Di tengah sweater yang di pakai Wonwoo tergambar seekor marmot putih. Sweater itu sangat cocok bila dipakai oleh Wonwoo dan siapapun tolong sadarkan Jeon Wonwoo sekarang juga karena sweater itu sama sekali tidak membuat Wonwoo kelebihan lemak atau semacamnya.

"Kau terlihat menawan bagaimanapun dirimu, Wonwoo-yah. Dan kau sama sekali tak terlihat gendut, sayang. Harusnya kau malah menambah berat badanmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kim Mingyu kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya, menatap kertas yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu ayah Mingyu memberikan sebuah kepercayaan padanya untuk mengawasi perusahaan hotel milik ayahnya. Mingyu tak habis pikir, tak cukupkan pekerjaan dokter bagi ayahnya sehingga membuat ayahnya itu mau-mau saja mendirikan sebuah hotel di Jeju yang pada akhirnya karena kesibukannya sebagai dokter itu membuat Mingyu dan ibu harus turun tangan menjalankan bisnis perhotelan ayahnya itu.

Sementara Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri di samping Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar. Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama dengan keadaan yang sama. Setiap kali Wonwoo bertanya tentang penampilannya kekasihnya itu pasti akan menjawab dengan kata-kata itu setelah itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan bagaimana dirinya dan kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas sialan itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau bahkan lebih memilih memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu dibanding denganku, Kim." Gumam Wonwoo pelan.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Mingyu lumayan kesal sehingga tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja belajarnya dengan keras. Wonwoo terperanjat dari tempatnya, bisa ia lihat bagaimana wajah Mingyu saat ini. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang emosi. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Dengarkan aku, Jeon. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang dibanding dengan menilai penampilanmu. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku hari ini, setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu nanar. Ia sadar kini bukan dirinya lagi yang berada di urutan teratas dalam hati Mingyu. Semuanya berubah secara drastis semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Dimulai dari penolakan Mingyu saat mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Pertama Wonwoo pikir Mingyu mungkin sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya untuk makan siang bersama. Esoknya, lusa kemudian hari-hari setelahnya Mingyu selalu menolak ajakan makan siangnya, jadi selama sebulan terakhir Wonwoo hanya melewati makan siangnya sendirian, Jihoon bahkan tak ada disampingnya.

Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo tertawa miris, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Kembali lagi menjadi Wonwoo yang sendiri sepertinya bukan hal yang tak mungkin lagi. Wonwoo segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Pergi dari sini. Itu kan yang Mingyu inginkan ? Saat mencapai pintu kamar Mingyu, Wonwoo membalikan badannya dan melihat Mingyu yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ini bukan masalah kau harus menilai penampilanku Kim Mingyu, tapi mengenai waktumu untukku. Tidak sadarkah kau semuanya sudah berubah sekarang ? Tak ada lagi berpegangan tangan atau makan siang bersama, aku bahkan tak lagi mengingat kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya panjang. Jika saja Mingyu melihatnya saat ini, sudah bisa di pastikan ia melihat Wonwoo yang menangis. Wonwoo cengeng, Wonwoo tahu itu. Tapi ia sudah menahan perasaan kesalnya selama sebulan terakhir ini. Hari ini ia sengaja datang ke rumah Mingyu setelah dua minggu tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Tadinya ia ingin memukul wajah Mingyu sampai babak belur tapi begitu melihat wajah Mingyu, perasaan rindu malah makin menyeruak dalam dirinya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan ? Kehadirannya tak diinginkan disini.

"Aku mulai berpikir aku tak lagi penting bagimu, melihat kau mengusirku hari ini." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-yah."

Jeon Wonwoo menutup matanya, ia memijit keningnya yang berkedut. Lagi. Air matanya kembali turun melihat Mingyu tak kunjung membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu, kita akhiri saja. Aku lelah, Mingyu-yah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Wonwoo benar-benar pergi dari kamar Mingyu.

Seperti disambar petir Kim Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Lalu seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya, Mingyu hanya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong selama beberapa menit. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya serasa di remas dengan kuat sehingga untuk bernafas saja rasanya menyakitkan. Dengan panik Mingyu segera berlari keluar kamarnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Bisakah Mingyu masih menyebut Wonwoo seperti itu ?

"Arghh ... !"

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dimana pekikan itu berasal. Dengan langkah yang cepat bahkan bisa di sebut berlari Mingyu menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang meringkuk di samping sofa ruang tamunya.

"Ahh... Ini ... hiks ... menyebalkan sekali. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan hiks..." gumam Wonwoo pelan sambil memegangi jari kakinya tadi yang menabrak kaki sofa.

Wonwoo bersumpah, jari kakinya ngilu serasa mau putus.

"Kau tak apa ?"

Mingyu dengan nafas yang terengah jongkok di depan Wonwoo dan menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya itu. Sungguh demi apa ! Mingyu benar-benar menyesal telah membuat kekasihnya menangis sampai-sampai ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Bodoh ! Hiks... Kau melihatku hiks... menangis, tapi hikss... masih menanyakan keadaanku ? Huwaaaaaaaa INI SAKIT BODOH !"

Wonwoo yang kekesalannya sudah ada di ujung tombak dan meronta meminta di lepaskan langsung saja menjambak rambut Mingyu dengan kuat-kuat. Dalam hati Wonwoo yakin kalau jambakannya itu pasti membuat beberapa helai rambut Mingyu putus.

"ARGHHH ! SAYANG, INI SAKIT !"

Mingyu memekik dengan keras sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang menjambaknya. Kepalanya serasa ingin putus. Wonwoo dalam hati tertawa dengan keras melihat Mingyu menderita. Siapa suruh mempermainkan dirinya.

"Kim Bodoh Mingyu, aku benar-benar kesal padamu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tetap menjambak rambut Mingyu.

"ARGHHH ! YAH ! MAAFKAN AKU SAYANG ! LEPASKAN KEPALAKU YA TUHAAANN... SAYANG, KUMOHON LEPASKAN KEPALAKU."

Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hati Wonwoo jadi ia lepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kepala Mingyu. Rambut kebiruan Mingyu menjadi acak-acakkan tapi tetap saja tampan malah beribu kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Auhhh.. Ini sakit sekali." Ringis Mingyu masih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ngilu.

"Mianhe." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dengan sangat tampan hingga gigi taringnya terlihat dengan jelas. Dan itu membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah karena saking tampannya Kim Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya terangkat dengan kuat ia sampirkan lengannya di sekitar leher Mingyu. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya di turunkan di sebuah sofa.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya di lengan sofa. Sementara Mingyu duduk di samping Wonwoo, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo hingga dahi mereka saling berbenturan pelan.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku, sayang. Harusnya aku tak mengatakan hal itu padamu, aku hanya sedang frustasi karena perusahaan ayah tak berjalan seperti yang aku rencanakan sebelumnya. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan tolong jangan katakan kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Kau boleh menjambak rambutku lagi tapi jangan katakan hal itu lagi. Demi tuhan, aku menyesal." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tapi kau mengacuhkanku selama sebulan." Balas Wonwoo.

"Ini karena ayah menjanjikan akan memberikanku liburan selama dua bulan kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku sampai besok, kupikir waktu dua bulan bisa kuhabiskan denganmu. Dan hei ! Jangan bilang aku mengacuhkanmu lagi oke ? Kau selalu ada di pikiranku kapanpun itu, sayang." Jelas Mingyu.

"Kau mengusirku tadi !" Ucap Wonwoo masih tidak terima.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya takut tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ayahku dan tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu liburan dua bulan denganmu. Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak benar-benar mengusirmu. Dan kau harus ingat. Jeon Wonwoo selalu menjadi prioritas utama Kim Mingyu. Jangan pernah lupakan hal itu, sayang."

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati ia menyesal karena mengatakan pada Mingyu ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Wonwoo untuk mengatakan hal itu semua.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku lebih memahamimu, Mingyu-yah."

"Tak apa, sayang. Tadinya aku ingin menjadikan ini surprise untukmu, tapi sepertinya gagal." Ucap Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ku"

Mingyu terkekeh mendengar panggilan manis dari kekasihnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Mingyu menerkam Wonwoo saat ini. Suasana sepi tak ada orang di rumah sungguh membuat Mingyu benar-benar ingin melakukan hal 'menyenangkan' yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Jangan meminta maaf terus, sayang. Jadi mau berlibur denganku ?" tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengar ajakan Mingyu. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di banding dengan hal ini. Wonwoo memajukkan wajahnya mengecup bibir Mingyu yang sedari tadi memang ingin Wonwoo kecup itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Di hotel ayahmu ? Di Jeju ? Kudengar hotelnya sangat indah." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih 'indah' disana nanti." Goda Mingyu.

"Kurasa akan lebih 'indah' jika kau melakukannya sekarang. Rumahmu sedang sepi kan ? Aku dengar semua maid sedang tak ada disini."

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Niatnya ingin menggoda Wonwoo malah keadaan terbalik sekarang. Tuhan tolong berikan Mingyu kesadaran penuh agar tak mengikuti godaan kekasihnya itu.

"Sayang, jangan menggodaku."

Mingyu memberi peringatan pada Wonwoo, tapi sepertinya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kekasihnya. Wonwoo bahkan sekarang duduk di pangkuan Mingyu.

"Oh ! Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang tak menggodamu, sayang." Ucap Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Hehehe... baiklah baiklah."

Kekasih Kim Mingyu memang benar-benar Jjang ! CHUCK !

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini series ke sembilan yang aku buat. Ternyata udah banyak juga, mau end di chap berapa reader-deul ? Waw ! Mereka makin hot ya tiap hari. SAYA MENGGILA. Liatin foto mereka yang pegangan tangan sambil nyanyi terus liat Wonwoo yang sok jual mahal sama Mingyu pas di fanmeet kemaren. Mereka kalo mau tebar-tebar kemesraan emang suka ngga pandang tempat.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan review ff aku. Kalian semua sumber semangat aku. Maafkan aku juga yang udah lama ngga update ff . Sibuk ngurusin berkas-berkas buat masuk kuliah. Btw, aku seneng banget bisa masuk ke univ yang aku pengen dan jurusan yang emang aku pengenin banget tanpa tes. Rasanya seneng banget, bisa banggain orang tua. Well, cukup deh sampai disini cuap-cuapnya. Intinya, I LOVE YOU ALL !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya...**


End file.
